Turk Barrett (Earth-616)
Always makin' me look stoopid. | Speaker = Turk Barrett | QuoteSource = Daredevil Vol 1 176 | Image = Turk_Barrett_(Earth-616).png | ImageSize = 165px | RealName = Turk Barrett | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Mauler, Stilt-Man, Santa Claus | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Kingpin, Eric Slaughter (former employees), | Relatives = Ricon (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, Josie's Bar | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thug, professional criminal | Education = High school dropout | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roger McKenzie; Frank Miller | First = Daredevil #69 | HistoryText = Early Life Turk Barrett was a small-time crook a operating in Hell's Kitchen. The Fixer (Roscoe Sweeney) sent young Turk to pay Jack Murdock his fee for working for him. Jack did not want to take Turk along with him on his next job which angered Turk. Thunderbolts Gang He was a member of the Thunderbolts Gang. They thought themselves as revolutionaries, they were merely common criminals. The group had ties to the Zodiac Cartel. The gang attempted to force war veteran Billie Carver to join the gang. When he refused, they nearly beat him to death. Lonnie Carver, Billie younger brother was a student of Luke Charles who asked him for help. Luke was really the Black Panther and defeated them in time to save Billie. Panther teamed up with Daredevil to investigated the gang which Billie had joined. They found the gang but Turk managed to catch the Panther at gunpoint, forcing them to surrender. However, Billy pulled a gun on Turk. Daredevil used the distraction to knock the gun from Turk's hand, but he had another gun shooting Billie in the arm before Daredevil could knock him out. Eric Slaughter Turk was kicked out of the gang and gained employment with assassin Eric Slaughter. Bullseye hired them to kill Daredevil, knowing they would fail so he could monitor his skill. They told Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, that they needed to meet Daredevil at the pier. Hoping to trap Daredevil in an ambush however he ambushes them, taking them out one by one. At Josie's Bar, Turk saw investigating the location of Bullseye, Turk attempted to rob him, but Josie pulled a gun on him instead. Matt warned him to tell Bullseye, that Daredevil was looking for him. Turk went to warn Eric, but this allowed Daredevil to follow Later, Bullseye during the ordered Eric and his men to kill Daredevil but he refused due to his growing respect for the hero. Turk was homeless on the streets posing as a blind man, he was confronted by Daredevil, who wanted information on Alarich Wallenquist. But before he could say anything someone throw an explosive at them and Daredevil gets them both to safety. The Kingpin Turk has spent quite a bit of time at Josie's Bar in New York City. His primary associate is "Grotto" who often reluctantly participates in Turk's schemes. Daredevil met with him again at Josie's beating him to find out about about the contract on the Kingpin's life. Matt returned to the bar again and Turk and Turk and Grotto took him to the Kingpin at gunpoint.Fisk agreed to hire the men, he told them to shoot Matt and throw him in the river. But they left him alive and dumped him in the sewer instead. Daredevil interrogated him again about the Kingpin.Turk then went to the Fisk telling him Daredevil was after his files. Fisk had his men move fake files, which Daredevil stole. Mauler Barrett once stole the Mauler armor to unsuccessfully confront Daredevil. ... ... ... ... ... Stilt-Man Turk later stole the Stilt-Man Suit. He offered his services to the Kingpin but was declined. The Kingpin contended that he did not employ "idiots". The original creator of the Stilt-Man armor, Wilbur Day, contacted Daredevil with knowledge of how to defeat Barrett. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Iron Man Turk tried to mug a drunk on a subway platform, but it was revealed to be Daredevil, who questioned him about the location of a woman trying to evidence against the Kingpin. After he left Iron Man arrived trying to find Dr. Octopus. Turk claimed to know nothing, but as Iron Man left he shouted he called Doc Ock a four eyed creep, however he did not realise the pole he was leaning on was actually on of Doctor Octopus' Tentacles. Santa Turk once mugged a "Santa" at Christmas and intended to use the Yuletide attire to swindel charitable donations from others. In this instance when he was confronted by a disoriented Matt Murdock, Turk stabbed Murdock seriously, almost fatally, wounding him. ... ... ... ... ... Civil War He continued working for the Kingpin, and took a point beating from the Enforcers who were now working for Hammerhead. He had his baby momma meet with Michael "Man Mountain" Marko & Typhoid Mary for him. Turk had to meet with Tony Stark when the Kingpin refused meet him after tricking him into taking out Hammerhead's criminal army. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Stilt-Man Suit: * Mauler Armor: the armor provided protection from physical and energy attacks, boosted the wearer's strength and stamina to superhuman levels, and slightly boosted the wearer's reflexes/coordination. Internal life support systems could keep a wearer functional for several days. Electric, air-breathing turbines in the calves allowed the wearer to fly. On the right arm, a solid state laser cannon was mounted, as well as an electron particle gun (which used the laser cannon in short-pulse mode as a guide). The left palm could generate a high-frequency electric shock. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Turks early appearances are reprinted in Mighty World of Marvel. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauler_(comics) | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/turkbarretdd.htm }} Category:Armor Users Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Black Panther Villains